The present invention relates to an augmented reality (AR), and more specifically, to displaying one or more AR objects on a transparent display device. AR technology presents information on a user's surrounding environment by overlapping it on the user's real view. In these days, the cases that the AR technology is used in sporting events are increasing. For example, the user can see information on a player during sports watching through a transparent display device, such as a head mount display (HMD), or AR glasses. Further, the AR technology allows a user to see a simple notification service (SNS) message relating event site or guide information at sightseeing site.